Sing Until Your Lungs Give Out
by thecheekygirl
Summary: What's the Glee world coming to! Mr. Schuester needs more Glee students, or he won't be able to enter the Glee club for Regionals! And who are the new kids from Dalton? Get ready for a wild year in Lima, full of drama, friendship, singing, and maybe some romance!
1. Introductions

William McKinley High School was bursting with noise and movement as students returned from their long weekend. First period was in twenty minutes, and for students who were members of clubs, that was plenty of time to check in.

A particular student seemed more satisfied than others. As she strolled down the hallways, heading for her locker, she passed a familiar bulletin board. A tiny smile spread across her face as she noticed a blue sign-up sheet out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, she came to a halt. Her eyes widened as she walked back over to the board. Her jaw almost dropped when her mind registered the blue paper's title: "Glee Club Sign-Ups".

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what the heck is going on?" Tina Cohen-Chang all but yelled, as she stormed into the Glee Club classroom.

"Yeah, I thought we already had the auditions for this year. What gives, Mr. Schue?" Sam Evans frowned as he walked in through the other door, with an obviously confused Brittany Pierce following close behind.

The choir room was full of displeased, uncomfortable, and puzzled Glee members. As the students took their seats, Mr. Will Schuester was busy scribbling something on the white board in front of the room.

"Regionals," Mr. Schue sighed as he put down his marker and motioned to the board, "Is an impossible dream for us this year-"

"What? Why?" Blaine Anderson cut in, a worried expression painted over his usually relaxed features.

"Well, at the moment, we don't have enough members to qualify as an actually 'Show Choir'," The Glee Club director explained, picking up his black marker once again, "But, if we were to grow in size..."

Mr. Schuester trailed off as he finished writing what he wanted on the white board, and moved to the side of it. Everyone stared in shock as they read, and in some cases, re-read what was on the board.

"F-Fifteen members in total?" Tina asked, not completely sure she read it right.

"Wait, so, doesn't that mean we need six more members?" Wade 'Unique' Adams questioned, hoping that Mr. Schue's handwriting as terrible and he meant to write a smaller number.

But even Brittany knew that the number on the board read fifteen.

"Wow, I mean, don't get me wrong," Jake Puckerman spoke up, "Glee's cool and all, but I'm not sure we're going to be able to get six more members this year."

From across the room, Marley Rose gave Jake a disapproving look. Not that he noticed though. Why would he? He completely rejected her last week...

"-right, Marley?" Mr. Schuester smiled at one of the newest members.

"Er...right?" Marley gave a nervous laugh as she blindly agreed with him. But almost instantly, Marley realized that wasn't the best response, because Mr. Schuester's smile dropped.

"Wasn't really listening, sorry..." Marley mentally slapped herself.

"I agreed with Marley," Artie Adams gave her a reassuring look as he continued, "We'll manage, we always do."

* * *

"I hate math..." Jake complained as he walked beside Sam to their first period class.

"Ah, yeah, I guess," Sam responded, noticing that the halls were pretty empty, "You don't think we're going to be late, do you?"

"Who cares, that class sucks anyway," Jake placed his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and walked in a more relaxed fashion. Sam merely rolled his eyes, before he saw a group of jocks laughing as they stood around a locker.

They weren't surrounding anyone, but it was obvious they were up to no good.

There, leading the group of football players, was Bobby Surette, Phil Lipoff, and a face Sam knew - not as a jock, but because he was in his gym class.

Luke Miles... Sam could easily remember him as the jackass, who liked to act tough. He had too many tattoos to count and Sam was sure he had seen him smoking under the bleachers more than three times a week. Worse part, he was only a sophomore.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Sam called out to the group of troublemakers, as he walked over. Jake mentally cursed at Sam for being a good guy, and followed after him.

"Well, well, well," Bobby smirked as the group and himself turned to face the Glee Club duo, "If it isn't Lady Lips and the puss traitor."

Phil high-fived Bobby as the rest of their 'posse' laughed at the duo.

"That's not even originally, you got that from Azimio," Sam pointed out, feeling frustrated that his old nickname was still floating around.

"Yeah, and who the hell do you think you are?" Jake barked, moving closer to Bobby, "You couldn't last a minute in a fight with me."

"You wanna bet?" Bobby hissed, advancing towards Jake.

"Oh, snap, looks like we got a fight coming!" Phil announced with excitement. The other jocks cheered Bobby on, while Luke took a step back from the scene. Sam noticed but said nothing. Instead, he got ready to back up Jake, in case they decided to make it a 'Jake vs. Everyone' fight.

Suddenly, a loud _thud_ came from a nearby locker. The jocks only laughed, while Sam and Jake stared at the locker in confusion. Another loud bang came from the locker, but this time, and muffed noise could be heard.

"Please, tell me you guys didn't stuff someone in that locker," Sam sighed, as the laughter from the group was the only answer needed.

"The faggot deserved it!" Bobby laughed.

"Assholes!" Jake yelled as he threw a punch in Bobby's direction. It landed right on target and the sound of skin hitting skin pushed everyone into action.

Phil charged at Sam, knocking him back into the locker that was currently occupied by some unfortunate soul. Bobby received help from two other jocks, who held Jake against another locker while Bobby got in a few easy hits.

"Luke, get him!" Phil called to the sophomore as he tried to fight Sam by himself. Instantly, Luke jumped in and slugged Sam. His punch knocked the wind out of him, but he quickly recovered and hit Luke right in the eye.

The boy recoiled in pain, and Sam took the opportunity to punch Phil in the stomach. Then Sam rushed over to the occupied locker and released the poor student from his prison.

A small, bright blonde boy stumbled out of the green locker. He looked more than upset and flustered. Who knew how long he had been in that locker for?

He gave a weak glare in Bobby's direction, before he was shoved aside. Sam took a hard hit from Phil, who was originally aiming for the other blond, but was still pleased with the end product.

Everyone seemed to turn their attention to Sam, who was bent over in pain. Both Phil and Luke took advance of his state, and began showering him with punches.

Soon, Jake came to the recue of Sam, and together they fought off the jocks.

Well, actually, Mrs. Bletheim showed up and helped break up the fight.

"Alright, everyone, Principle Friggins' office now!" Mrs. Bletheim hissed, pushing Bobby and Jake apart. Everyone backed away from one another, and wiped either blood or sweat off with the back of their sleeves.

"You heard me, office!" Mrs. Bletheim scolded, "Now!"

"Wait, but we didn't do anything wrong!" Jake whined, as he was roughly pushed in the direction of the high school office area.

"Yeah, and he was in a locker the whole time!" Sam pointed out, trying his best to get the blond boy out of trouble.

"I don't care, Mr. Jake, you throw punches as well," Mrs. Bletheim scolded, "Maybe if you had decided to come to my class instead, you wouldn't be in this situation."

* * *

"Do you know her?" A girl in a Cheerio uniform asked Tina as they sat in their first period History class.

"Who?" Tina asked, looking around the room.

"_Her._" The girl motioned to student who sat in the back of the class.

It only took a moment for Tina to find her. She was hard to miss, actually. Tina's eyes scanned over her, noted the scar on her neck, and then looked back to the Cheerio.

"That's Demetria, right? Why would you assume I knew her?" Tina asked, but she felt like she already knew the answer.

"Well, I don't mean to sound…stereotypical," The girl began, "But don't all the goth kids know each other in this school?"

"Excuse me? First of all, I'm not goth," Tina narrowed her eyes, and involuntarily raised her voice, "And she's obviously _scene, _not _goth_!"

"Is there something wrong, Tina?" Mr. Schuester looked up from his desk at the front of the class. Everyone turned and stared at Tina, who looked over her shoulder and noticed that Demetriawas staring at her as well.

Tina sunk into her seat and lowered her head, "No, sorry, Mr. Schue…"

Although Tina didn't notice it, Demetria was smiling at her.

* * *

"Look, next time, just do as I say, okay?" Kitty instructed to an underclassman Cheerio. She was not about to let anyone ruin her cheering squad, especially not some freshman.

"Hey, Kitten, lay off," The co-captain of the Cheerios purred as she walked over to the group, "It's not her fault that she's about as talented as a table."

"Hey! I'm still getting used to this!" The freshman stated, frowning.

"Don't scrunch up your face like that, you look like a hag," The co-captain smirked, receiving a laugh from Kitty.

"You're the hag, Priscilla!" The freshman yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"What did you just say?" Priscilla growled, unconsciously bringing her hands to her face. No winks, thank god.

"Respect your _elders_, freshman," Kitty scolded, before turning to grin at Priscilla. But Priscilla was only able to give Kitty a quick glare, because almost instantly, the freshman took another jab at her.

"You're so old, I'm not quite sure how you managed to pass as a high school student, let alone be on this squad," The freshman smiled smugly, before going in for the kill, "Plus, all you do is eat. No wonder you're not captain, fatty."

It only took about thirty seconds for Priscilla's clenched fist to meet with the freshman's face. It took Sue Sylvester even less time to kick Priscilla off the field, and into Mr. Friggins' office. All the while, a pretty little smirk sat comfortably on Kitty's face.

* * *

"Alright, Ms. Motta, are you ready to recite your poem?" Mrs. Nash, the English teacher, questioned one of her most unprepared students.

"Uh, actually, Mrs. Nash," Sugar Motta cleared her throat as she put on her most charming smile, "I don't think I can do it today."

"And why not?" Mrs. Nash sighed, not wanting to listen to another one of Sugar's excuses.

"Well, I have to perform today, and I don't want to ruin my voice," Sugar grinned.

"Fine, tomorrow then, Ms. Motta," Ms. Nash stated firmly, and glanced around the room, "Who still needs to recite their poem?"

No one raised their hand. Some weren't prepared like Sugar, while others knew Mrs. Nash would eventually call on them anyway. But one student, in particular, was praying that she didn't call on them. Although, luck didn't seem to be on their side:

"Mr. Smith?" Mrs. Nash nodded, "Please, recite your poem."

"Well, actually…" This never happened, Jaymes Smith was usually prepared for his classes. He wasn't an overachiever, he was just very organized. But last night, when he got home from Sunday football practice, he just had to clean the house. Before he knew it, it was too late to work on his poem.

He didn't want to disappoint his English teacher, so he told a little white lie:

"I have to perform today, too, so…" Jaymes looked away, his face a bit flushed when the class broke into laughter.

"Alright, everyone settle down," Mrs. Nash sighed again, then readjusted her glasses, "What type of performance is it?"

"Uh… It's, um…" Jaymes panicked, he trying to think of something, but nothing was coming to mind.

"It's for Glee Club, Mrs. Nash," Sugar suddenly piped up with a smile, "He's auditioning today."

"Really?" She questioned, shocked.  
"Yes," Jaymes took Sugar's offer with a grin, "It's for Glee Club."

* * *

"Thanks to you boys, I should get more chairs for my office," Mr. Figgins mumbled as he organized the few papers that laid on his desk.

"Mr. Figgins, this kid is innocent," Sam explained, pointing to the bright blond sitting beside him.

"He was in a locker for Christ's sake!" Jake exclaimed, causing the small boy to grimace.

"Mr. Richards," Mr. Figgins sighed, looking to the boy, "How many times am I going to have to see you?" Before the boy even had a chance to open his mouth, Friggins turned to the jocks sitting (and standing) on the other side of the room, "And do I need to suspend you guys to teach you a lesson? Bullying is deeply frowned upon here at McKinley, and I won't allow it!"

"Sorry, Mr. Figgins, it won't happen again," Bobby apologized, just trying not to get in trouble, "Please, don't tell Coach Beiste about this."

"Just go, it's too early for this…" Mr. Figgins shook his head and pointed to the door, "But let this be a warning!"

Everyone got up and headed for the door. There was some shoving between Bobby and Jake, but most simply walked out.

"Wait!" Figgins called after the boys, "Mr. Miles, you stay. And Ms. Daniels, you can come in now."

"Chikusho…" Luke cursed, as he walked back over to his seat.

Priscilla strolled into Mr. Figgins office and took the empty seat next to Luke.

"I'm going to make this fast, because I want to get to the teacher's lounge and eat some of Ms. Pillsbury's 'Congratulations' cake," Mr. Figgins stated honestly, "You both have been in this office more times than I would like. Therefore, I want you both to join Glee Club and be activate members, until I say otherwise."

"And if we don't?" Priscilla asked, looking quite uninterested in the whole situation.

"Then consider your next month a self-deserved vacation," Figgins smiled, hinting at a one-month suspension.

"Ugh, fine, when do we start?" Priscilla grumbled, rubbing her temples.

"We? You mean, you," Luke bluntly corrected, before he stood up, "I'm taking the vacation. See you in a month, Figgins."

With that, Luke walked out, leaving Priscilla and Mr. Figgins.

He didn't make it far, because he accidently opened the high school office's door in someone's face. Well, actually, it was more like Marley just walked into it.

"Ow!" Marley let out a groan, as her bottom met the school's tile flooring and her books hit the ground.

"Whoa, sorry," Luke apologized as he turned towards the girl.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention…" Marley spoke, as she rubbed her lower back.

Luke simply watched the girl. He wasn't listening to a thing she was saying, but he was watching her lips move. He also noticed the way her eyelashes framed her blue eyes.

A small smile spread across Luke's face, "No, it was my fault. Here, let me help you." Luke quickly bent down and began picking up Marley's papers and books. Luke studied a sheet of paper that he had picked up, which had music notes and words on it.

"Oh, thanks," Marley reached for her books, when she noticed her sheet music in Luke's hand, "It's for Glee."

"…Glee? Like Glee Club?" Luke stood up with Marley's books in hand, "You're a member of that?"

"Well, yeah," Marley beamed, thinking about performing and her new friends, "It's pretty fun."

"That's cool," Luke offered his hand to Marley, who nodded and took hold of it.

"Do you sing? You should try it!" Marley's smile grew as Luke pulled her up.

"Yeah? Maybe I will…"

* * *

"So, what class do you have now?" Sam attempted to strike up a conversation, as he, Jake, and the small boy walked through the halls.

"History, but class is almost over now, right?" The blond answered.

"Yeah, thank god," Jake laughed, more than happy that he missed Geometry.

"Can you stop saying that?" The blond hissed at Jake, who gave him a confused look.

"Ah, there's Mr. Schue's class," Sam said, pointing to a door down the hall.

"Oh, um, thanks," The boy smiled at Sam, his face turning a bit pink.

"No problem, I mean, it's pretty close to our class," Sam said.

"No, I mean for standing up for me and getting me out of that locker," The boy smiled more, laughing at the thought of being in a locker.

"Oh! Yeah, it was nothing," Sam assured the boy. For some reason, he suddenly remembered Friggins saying something about him being in his office before. He's not exactly sure why, but without thinking he suggested, "You should join Glee."

"What, Glee Club? Why?" The boy gave him a slightly awkward glance.

"It's cool and you'll make friends," Jake spoke up, noticing the opportunity to recruit.

"I don't know…" The boy looked away.

"Just think about it, auditions are on Friday," Sam said just as the bell rang.

Kids started filling the halls, and the once silent halls, were buzzing with noise. Jake nudge at Sam, a sign that they should go. Sam gave a short nod, and turned his attention back to the blond.

"Well, see you around!" Sam grinned as he waved goodbye.

"Yeah, bye…" The blond watched the duo retreat into a crowd of students, "Glee, huh?"

* * *

**Well, there you go! This is just introductions, to show why certain people are joining the Glee Club. Auditions are next chapter, and I still need one more New Direction oc and around 5 Warbler ocs.**

**To everyone who entered an oc, thank you very much! If you want to enter a Warbler feel free, and if your oc wasn't mentioned in this chapter, don't worry! They will be in the next chapter for sure!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**- Cheeky**


	2. Auditions

**Quick request: Ideally, you should listen to the songs as the students audition. So, please open a Youtube tab, sit back, and get ready for some awesome auditions!**

* * *

Mr. Schuester was shocked. He stood there, staring at the bulletin board in awe. It was Friday afternoon, and Glee Club auditions were after school.

With one more class period to go, Mr. Schuester figured he'd causally walk back the sign-up sheet and take a quick peek at the list of names.

What he didn't expect were the amount of names on the sheet. Yes, he did assign his Glee Club a tough assignment, but he didn't think they would exceed expectations. No matter the situation, they always managed to make him proud.

He read over the list once more:

_Glee Club Sign-Ups:_

_Elisa Coughlan_

_Tessa Tan_

_Demetria Douglas_

_Jaymes Smith_

_Priscilla Daniels_

_Luke M._

_Evan Richards _

* * *

Will Schuester and his Glee Club all sat in the auditorium. The auditions would start soon, and everyone was excited to see who was trying out. Every member was present, which slightly surprised Mr. Schue. He knew the football team had practice today, and so did the Cheerios.

"Well, good job, guys!" Mr. Schuester smiled and clapped his hands together, "We needed six more members and you guys managed to snag seven!"

"Whoop, whoop!" Artie cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"Let's go!" Sam high-fived Joe Hart, who sat beside him.

"Are you guys ready to see what kind of talent we got?" Mr. Schuester asked, as he turned towards the stage and took a sit that the only desk in the auditorium, "Let's get this show on the road!"

All the students who were trying out waited backstage. There were a few accusing looks, and confused glances, but it seemed like no one really knew each other. Except for three.

"So, you decided the vacation was a bad idea, huh?" Priscilla smirked, as she sat on a fake crate.

"Yeah, well, I have other motivations," Luke grinned, as he strolled over to her.

"Like?" Priscilla raised a brow, but her smirk stayed in place.

"You'll just have to wait and see, like the rest of them," He replied, jumping onto another crate beside Priscilla's.

"Hey, those are props, you know? You can't sit on them!" A girl, whose voice matched her looks, scolded the duo.

"Do we look like we care, princess?" Luke sneered. A frustrated sigh left the girl's lips as she walked away, shaking her head.

"She's on my list," Priscilla whispered to Luke.

"And what list is that?" Luke crackled a smile as he whispered back.

"My list of people to eat alive," Priscilla laughed, receiving a chuckle or two from Luke.

Priscilla didn't like the girl, she was a bit of a goody two-shoes, and she liked Disney movies way too much. To make matters worse, she managed to get Priscilla put into detention because she told the principle about a fight between Priscilla and another Cheerio, which no one was supposed to know about.

Meanwhile, from across the room, the small, blond boy (who got locked in a locker) glared holes into the side of Luke's head. He didn't want to confront him at the moment, but he hope that someone put Luke into his place.

"Alright, we're going in order of the sign-ups!" Mr. Schuester yelled from the front of the auditorium, "First up, Elisa Coughlan!"

A girl, whose skin was literary as white as snow, walked out from the left side of the stage. Her long, slightly curly, strawberry blonde hair framed her face, which was covered freckles. Her wide, navy blue eyes sparkled with excitement and her naturally pink lips were curled into a smile. The pink pastel shirt she was wearing, complimented the white skirt and matching light pink high heels.

Well, she looked very professional, Will thought as he studied the girl. "Could you introduce yourself, Ms. Coughlan?" He called to the girl.

"You're on my list, Princess Coughlan!" Priscilla whispered harshly, from backstage.

Elisa's eyes narrowed as she turned towards the voice, but she quickly remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Hi, I'm Elisa Cosette Coughlan. I'm currently a sophomore and I want to be a member of New Directions!" She beamed, her skin almost shining in the light.

"And what song will you be singing, Elisa?" Mr. Schuester's asked.

"I'll be singing, 'Spoonful of Sugar'," Elisa announced, in a more than confident tone.

"Alright, then whenever you're ready," Mr. Schuester had a good feeling about this audience.

Elisa nodded, turned to the band, and then smiled. The sound of low violins filled the auditorium.

"In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun," Elisa recited with a smirk, "You find the fun, and…snap! The job's a game!"

"Oh my god, this is from Mary Poppins!" Sugar cheered, as she bounced in her seat.

"_**And every task you undertake, becomes a piece of cake. A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see…**_"

"**_That…a…spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down,_**

**_The medicine go down-wown,_**

**_The medicine go down!_**

**_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down,_**

**_In a most delightful way._**"

Suddenly, Elisa began to whistle and dance around the stage. Spinning and twirling, like a well-seasoned Broadway star.

"**_A robin feathering his nest,_**

**_Has very little time to rest,_**

**_While gathering his bits of twine and twig._**

**_Though quite intent in his pursuit,_**

**_He has a merry tune to toot,_**

**_He knows a song will move the job along…_**" Elisa held the last note for a good thirty seconds, before she took a deep breath and continued,

"**_For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down,_**

**_The medicine go down-wown,_**

**_The medicine go down._**

**_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down,_**

**_In a most delightful way._**"

There was more dancing and whistling from Elisa as the band played. Artie was clapping along, while Sugar was happily dancing in her seat.

"**_The honey bee that fetch the nectar,_**

**_From the flowers to the comb,_**

**_Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro,_**

**_Because they take a little nip,_**

**_From every flower that they sip,_**

**_And hence…they find…their task is not a grind…_**"

The music faded out, as Elisa took a deep breath and got ready to sing the note that would make or break her audition:

"**_Ahh…ahah…ahhh, ah_!**" She sung loud and clear, earning a cheer from the audience and the students standing backstage.

She gave a satisfied grin, before she took a bow.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Mr. Schuester stood up and clapped, "That was great, Elisa!"

"Thank you," She called out into the audience, before she walked back off stage.

"That…was so good," Sugar stated amazed.

* * *

"Alright, next up is Tessa Tan!" Mr. Schue called from his desk.

A tiny frown found its way onto Tina's face, as the next student walked onto the stage.

It was another girl, but this time she was dressed in a Cheerio uniform. She also happened to be Asian. She was the same height as most Cheerios, and her dark brown hair was in the usual high Cheerio ponytail as well. Her brownish black eyes scanned the audience, but as she expected, she couldn't see anyone. She exhaled a small sigh of relief.

"Hi, I'm Tessa Tan and I'm a freshman. I'll be singing, 'Make It Shine' by Victoria Justice," She smiled.

"Alright, wherever you want to start," Mr. Schue smiled, trying to encourage her.

"**_Here I am, once again,_**

**_feeling lost but now and then,_**

**_I breath it in, to let it go…_**

**_And you don't know where you are now,_**

**_Or what it will come to_**

**_If only somebody could hear,_**

**_When you figure out how_**

**_You're lost in the moment,_**

**_You disappear!_**"

Suddenly, the band broke out, and upbeat music filled the air.

"**_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action,_**

**_You're never gonna fade,_**

**_You'll be the main attraction._**

**_Not a fantasy,_**

**_Just remember me,_**

**_When it turns out right._**

**'_Cause you know that if you living' your imagination,_**

**_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination…_**

**_In my victory,_**

**_Just remember me,_**

**_When I make it shine!_**" Tessa sang out the last note, before she began clapping with the beat.

"**_Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done._**

**_Ooh whoa,_**

**_That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run._**

**_But you want it,_**

**_And you need it,_**

**_Like you need to breath the air._**

**_If they doubt you,_**

**_Just believe it,_**

**_That's enough to get you there…_**"

As soon as the music faded, it was back full blast. Tessa jumped up and down, as she finished the song:

"**_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action,_**

**_You're never gonna fade,_**

**_You'll be the main attraction._**

**_Ooh whoa,_**

**_Not a fantasy,_**

**_Just remember me,_**

**_When it turns out right._**

**'_Cause you know that if you living' your imagination,_**

**_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination…_**

**_In my victory,_**

**_Just remember me,_**

**_When I make it SHINE!_**_"_

When she finished, Tessa was breathing hard, but she was smiling nevertheless.

"Good job, Tessa!" Mr. Schuester praised, as he stood from his seat once again. Tessa let out a quick cheer, before she ran backstage.

* * *

"Alright, Demetria Douglas, come on out!" Mr. Schuester called out.

A short girl walked out from backstage. Her long, fringe styled, red hair wasn't what caused the Glee members (and Mr. Schue) to gape. Her turquoise tank top, matching ripped skinny jeans, and pink tutu was the reason. As if she wasn't colorful enough, she also had green eyes.

Tina's eyes widened when the girl took her spot on the stage, "It's _her_."

"My name is Demetria Alexis Douglas, Demi for short," She flashed a cute smile, "I'm a junior and excited to be here."

"Okay, so what are you singing?" Mr. Schuester smiled, ready to continue and see more amazing auditions.

"'Die In Your Arms' by Justin Bieber," A loud 'whoop, whoop' came from the crowd, as Artie and Sam high-fived each other.

"Haha, okay, when you're ready," Mr. Schuester laughed, remembering the 'Justin Bieber Experience'.

Demetria nodded to the guitarist in the band, before she started humming:

"**_Hmm…hmm…_**

**_Uh Uhh…_**

**_Yeah, yeah…_**

**_Alright…_**"

Artie and Sam decided to join in and hummed along with her, as Tina and Joe snapped to the beat.

"**_Hmm…hmm…_**

**_Uh Uhh…_**

**_Yeah, yeah…_**

**_Alright…_**"

"**_Say you love me_**

**_As much as I love you, yeah…_**

**_Would you hurt me, baby?_**

**_Could you do that to me, yeah?_**

**_Would you lie to me, baby?_**

**_'Cause the truth hurts so much more…_**

**_Would you do the things that drive me crazy,_**

**_Leave my heart still at the door?_**"

Suddenly, Demi began to do hip-hop moves across the stage.

"**_Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish._**

**_There's no way that I could share you…_**

**_That would break my heart to pieces_**

**_Honestly the truth is…_**"

Demetria stopped, and pointed straight into the audience.

"**_If I could just die in your arms…_**

**_I wouldn't mind…_**

**_'Cause every time you touch me,_**

**_I just die in your arms…_**

**_Oooh, it feels so right._**

**_So baby, baby, please don't stop, girl!_**"

With Sam and Artie singing back up, Demetria had full confidence as she went into the bridge:

"**_Basically I'm saying here,_**

**_I can't live without my baby,_**

**_Loving you is so damn easy for me…_**

**_Yeah, ain't no need for contemplating,_**

**_Promise you won't keep me waiting,_**

**_Tell me, baby, I'm all that you need…_**" Demetria's voice hit a higher octave, and although many girls in the auditorium were straight, their hearts swooned at how beautiful her voice was. Without any hesitation, she sung the last part of the song:

"**_If I could die…in your arms…"_**

**_Imma make you believe, girl_**

**_That I wouldn't mind, no._**

**_Eh, eh, eh, oh…_**

**_Don't stop baby, no…_**

**_It's what you do to me, yeah._**

**_Whoa, whoa, no, no, no, whoa, ooh-wooah!_**

**_Baby, please don't go, girl…_**

**_No, ooh no, no, no._**"

"Yeah! Go, Demi!" Artie cheered, as Sam stood up and cheered as well.

"I'm not quite sure what exactly you did with your voice at the end, but it was amazing," Mr. Schuester stated, completely shocked by Demetria's audition.

Demetria laughed before she waved goodbye, and walked offstage.

* * *

"Jamyes Smith, you're next!" Mr. Schuester announced.

Finally, a boy walked out. His red, football letterman jacket easily identified him as a jock. Aside from the jacket, and his built (muscular, but not too much), you won't have pinned him as a jock. He had blues eyes and his blond bangs were pulled back.

Once he reached the center of the stage, Mr. Schuester asked him to introduce himself.

"My name's Jaymes Smith, and I am a sophomore."

"Great, and what are you going to sing for us?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Oh, I'm singing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons," He answered, squinting his eyes. He wasn't used to such bright spotlights.

"Go, Jay!" Sugar shouted from her seat.

Jaymes smiled in the direction of the voice, before motioning to the band.

"**_When the days are cold,_**

**_And the cards all fold,_**

**_And the saints we see,_**

**_Are all made of gold_.**"

Jaymes slowly made his way to the edge of the stage,

"**_When your dreams all fail,_**

**_And the ones we hail,_**

**_Are the worst of all,_**

**_And the blood's run stale._**

**_I want to hide the truth,_**

**_I want to shelter you._**

**_But with the beast inside,_**

**_There's nowhere we can hide._**"

His voice went up an octave, which surprise many people, including Sugar.

"**_No matter what we breed,_**

**_We still are made of greed._**

**_This is my kingdom come,_**

**_This is my kingdom come_.**"

Jaymes held his hands out, feeling the music, and sung the chorus:

"**_When you feel my heat,_**

**_Look into my eyes._**

**_It's where my demons hide._**

**_It's where my demons hide._**

**_Don't get too close,_**

**_It's dark inside._**

**_It's where my demons hide._**

**_It's where my demons hide._**"

He took a step back, and a quick breath.

"**_They say it's what you make,_**

**_I say it's up to fate._**

**_It's woven in my soul,_**

**_I need to let you go._**"

He pointed to no one particular, and let a smile slip onto his face.

"**_Your eyes, they shine so bright,_**

**_I want to save their light._**

**_I can't escape this now,_**

**_Unless you show me how…_**"

He jumped forward, feet at the very edge of the stage, and finished the song:

"**_When you feel my heat,_**

**_Look into my eyes._**

**_It's where my demons hide._**

**_It's where my demons hide._**

**_Don't get too close,_**

**_It's dark inside._**

**_It's where my demons hide._**

**_It's where my demons hide…_**"

"Wow, he's great!" Sugar gasped, completely surprised.

"That was wonderful, Jaymes!" Mr. Schue yelled to him.

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester," The football player beamed, a light blush on his face, before he took his place backstage again.

* * *

"Good luck, Prissy," Luke smirked as Priscilla's name was called.

"Another Cheerio?" Blaine mumbled under his breath, when he saw the Cheerio uniform.

"They're not that bad," Joe reassured him.

A tall girl, with bright blue eyes and thick eyelashes, walked out onto the stage. Her long, caramel-brown hair was in a curled high ponytail, which swung as she walked. With a pretty smile plastered on her pink lips, she almost had a perfectly innocent appearance. The only thing that gave her away, was the Cheerio uniform she was wearing.

Brittany gasped when she saw Priscilla, "No way, is she really trying out?" Although it didn't seem apparent to anyone else, Brittany knew who she was. No, Brittany knew _what_ she was.

"Okay, so I'm Priscilla Daniels, and I'm a junior," Priscilla wasted no time, she didn't want to be here, and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. This was not how she planned to spend her Friday, "I'm singing 'Rich Kids Blues' by Lykke Li."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine sighed as he shook his head.

As if on cue, the drummer started playing and the keyboardist joined in.

"**_Hover, hover, straight to my head…_**

**_The riches are dry of living the lie._**

**_And bringing trouble, trouble back in my bed…_**

**_Where nobody can save me 'cause the smoke is my baby._**"

Priscilla pointed into the darkness of the auditorium, as she sung:

"**_Baby, mama I got your wild-eyed ways…_**

**_Mama, there's nothing you can do or say_.**"

She swayed to the music, and it was obvious to Brittany that something about Priscilla changed when she sung.

"**_I got the rich kids blues,_**

**_And it's got nothing to do with you._**

**_I got the rich kids blues,_**

**_And I'm not sure that I'll pull it through…_**"

Priscilla continued to sway, and started to move around the stage. To everyone's surprise, she looked like a natural.

"**_Why, oh, why you're over my head…_**

**_Mama, she told me, 'Keep your eyes on the trophy.'_**

**_And I sigh, I sigh as I leave your bed,_**

**_For delirious gestures are so easily restrained…_**

**_Baby, mama I got your wild-eyed ways…_**

**_Mama, there's nothing you can do or say_.**"

Priscilla stopped swaying, and walked out to the edge of the stage. There was a look her eyes, which Artie couldn't identify.

"**_I got the rich kids blues,_**

**_And it's got nothing to do with you…_**

**_I got the rich kids blues,_**

**_And I'm not sure that I'll pull it through…_**"

Suddenly, the band cut off and Priscilla finished the song acoustically:

"**_Mama, I got the rich kids blues…_**

**_Mama, I got your wild-eyed ways…_**

**_Mama, I got the rich kids blues…_**"

Everyone cheered, especially Brittany (who originally thought the only thing Priscilla could do with her voice was yell).

"That was really good, Priscilla," Mr. Schuester smiled as he stood up, "Thank you very much."

Priscilla rolled her eyes, and walked offstage. Everyone seemed pleasantly satisfied, but Artie couldn't stop thinking about the look in her eyes.

* * *

"Luke Miles, you're up!" Mr. Schuester called from the audience.

"Break a leg, Lukie," Priscilla smiled as he walked passed her. What a terrible nickname, Luke thought.

Luke was lean and had fair skin. His dark eyes and jet-black hair with the faux-hawk cut made him look like a bad boy. But what really gave him away, were his tattoos. There was a strange smiley face tattoo behind his left ear and, although it was hard to see, you could tell he had some inking done on his knuckles. He had a black piercing in each of his ears and what Blaine thought to be a navy blue G-Shock wristwatch on his right wrist. To complete his 'troublemaker' look, he wore a jean jacket with black tee underneath it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and navy blue Converse. None of the Glee members could see it, but Mr. Schuester took note of the necklace that was tucked under the collar of his shirt.

"My name is Lucas Hiroshi Miles, my grade is irrelevant, and the song I will be singing is 'Have Faith in Me' by A Day to Remember," Luke stated in one breath. He was here for one reason, and one reason only. And it wasn't for the Glee members to get to know him. Well, at least not all of them...

"Okay, well then, sing when you're ready," Mr. Schuester finally spoke after a moment or two of silence.

Marley gave him thumps-up, but when she remembered that the performers couldn't see into the audience, she yelled, "Good luck, Luke!"

She didn't see him, but Jake gave her a strange look, before he glared in Luke's direction.

The sound of a drum roll, accompanied by a guitar, destroyed the silence of the auditorium.

"**_Have faith in me,_**

**'_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe…_**

**_So cling to what you know and never let go,_**

**_You should know things aren't always what they seem…_**"

Suddenly, the song broke out and Luke rocked back and forth.

"**_I said I'd never let you go and I never did._**

**_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._**

**_If you didn't have a chance then I never did._**

**_You'll always find me right there again._**"

"**_I'm going crazy,_**

**'_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe…_**

**_So, we'll pretend it's alright,_**

**_And stay in for the night._**

**_Oh, what a world,_**

**_I'll keep you safe here with me…_**"

"With me!" Sam, Joe, Artie, and Jake yelled.

With a smirk on his face, Luke went on,

"**_I said I'd never let you go and I never did._**

**_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._**

**_If you didn't have a chance then I never did._**

**_You'll always find me right there again…_**"

He banged his head to the beat, and looked in the direction that Marley's voice rang out from earlier,

"**_They've got me on the outside looking in._**

**_But I can't see at all._**

**_With the weight of the world on my shoulders…_**

**_They just want to see me fall._**

**_Have faith in me…_**"

Luke moved as close to the front of the stage as he could, before he sung:

"**_I said I'd never let you go and I never did._**

**_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._**

**_If you didn't have a chance then I never did._**

**_You'll always find me right there again…_**"

His whole body curled, as he shouted:

"**_I said I'd never let you go and I never did._**

**_I said I'd never let you go and I never did._**

**_I said I'd never let you go and I never did._**

**_I said I'd never let you go and I never did!_**"

"…wow, that was pretty good," Jake hated to admit it.

"Good? That was great!" Mr. Schue commended the boy.

"Ha, thanks," Luke huffed, a bit out of breath. After getting some more oxygen in his lungs, he went backstage.

Marley couldn't explain it, but something about Luke's performance, had her heart melting.

* * *

The last student to audition was a thin boy with short, bright blond hair that was perfectly spiked up in a faux-hawk. His big, oval, dark blue eyes complimented his skin tone. Even from a distance, his skin looked healthy and soft. He wore a light blue cardigan sweater, with a pair of black skinny jeans.

No one knew, but the blond already had two big fans. Blaine's eyes sparkled as he stared at the boy's cardigan sweater, while Sam was happy that the boy decided to join. He still wasn't sure what made him want the boy to join Glee, but he felt like it was the right move.

"Uh, hi? I'm Evan Blake Richards, and I happen to be a freshman," He was a bit flushed and somewhat overwhelmed, but he continued nonetheless, "I'll be singing 'Rolling Stone' by the Weekend."

"Dude, that's my jam," Artie smiled, as he nudged Sam, who just laughed in response.

"Okay, sounds good," Mr. Schue nodded, as he jotted down some notes, "When you're ready."

A single, acoustic guitar started playing, and Evan looked a bit calmer.

"**_Ooh…_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_**"

"His voice, oh my god…" Tina whispered, completely memorized by Evan's voice. The other girls simply nodded in agreement.

"**_Now your thinkin' bout it,_**

**_Girl your thinkin' bout it._**

**_What we got here,_**

**_How we freakin' got here._**

**_They recognize,_**

**_They just recognize…_**"

Evan closed his eyes, and continued,

"**_I'm in a life without a home,_**

**_So this recognition's not enough._**

**_I don't care about nobody else,_**

**_Cause I've been on these streets way too long,_**

**_Too long, too long,_**

**_Baby, I've been on this too long…_**"

Suddenly, his eyes snapped back open and he began moving towards the edge of the stage.

"**_It's getting faded too long,_**

**_Got me on this rolling stone._**

**_So I take another hit,_**

**_Kill another serotonin._**

**_With a hand full of beans,_**

**_And a chest full of weed,_**

**_Got me singing 'bout a girl,_**

**_While I'm blowing out my steam._**

**_Yeah, I know I got my issues,_**

**_Why you think I freakin' flow?_**

**_And I'ma keep on smoking 'til I can't hit another note._**

**_Ooh, but until then…_**"

That's when his voice went up, at least two octaves, and everyone's jaw dropped:

"**_I got you, ooh…_**

**_Baby I got you, ooh…_**

**_Until your used to my face,_**

**_And my mystery fades,_**

**_I got you…_**

**_Ooh…_**"

Evan bent down, and sat on the edge of the stage.

"**_So baby, love me, oh…_**

**_Before they all love me._**

**_Until you won't love me…_**

**_Because they all left…me…_**"

He held a hand to his chest, and there was a charming, yet lonely, look on his face.

"**_I'll be different,_**

**_I think I'll be different._**

**_I hope I'm not different…_**

**_Ooh…_**

**_And I hope you'll still listen._**

**_But until then…_**"

He stood back up, and walked backwards as he finished the song:

"**_Baby, I got you…_**

**_Ooh…I got you!_**

**_Girl, I still got you…_**

**_I got you…ooh…_**"

When he finished, and the guitarist stopped playing, Evan was standing back where he started.

All of the girls, and Sam, stood up and cheered. You could even hear a couple of girls clapping from backstage.

"That was fantastic!" Mr. Schuester shouted over the students, "Great job, Evan."

Evan's face turned bright red, he quickly thanked Mr. Schue, and almost ran off stage.

* * *

"That's it, you guys!" Mr. Schuester told his Glee Club, before he turned to the stage and yelled, "You guys can come out now!"

All of the performers walked out on stage, and lined up. At one end of the line, Elisa stood next to Tessa, who was next to Jaymes. On his other side, stood Priscilla and Luke. Demetria stood in between Luke and Evan.

"Okay, when I call your name, please step forward," Mr. Schuester instructed, "Elisa Coughlan, Luke Miles, Demetria Douglas, and Evan Richards."

Those, whose names were called, took a step forward. Luke took a quick glance over his shoulder at Priscilla, who looked more than nervous. For not wanting to be there, she sure did take the auditions seriously.

"Alright, front row, you're in," Mr. Schuester smiled.

Tessa looked dejected, while Sugar's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Jaymes hadn't made it. Priscilla was about to have a fit, when Mr. Schuester spoke again, "And back row? You're in too!"

Everyone broke out into sighs of relief or cheers of pure bliss. Without even realizing, Priscilla had tears in her eyes.

"You really didn't think you made it?" Luke asked her as he patted her on the back, "They had to let you join, you too good not to be in this club."

"Yes!" Tessa jumped up, feeling more relieved than happy.

"Whoa!" Evan exclaimed as Demetria scooped him into a hug. Although at first, he almost had a panic attack, he began laughing when Demetria said: "We're so cool, Evan!"

As the students on the stage celebrated, the rest of the Glee Club ran down to join them. Sam high-fived Evan, Sugar got a bear hug from Jaymes, Marley hugged Luke, and Tina jumped up and down with Demetria.

Mr. Schuester smiled as he watched the scene before him. It looked as though there was not only going to be some great talent this year, but it seemed like there were going to be some great friendships. He was sure that Regionals was more than winnable, especially if the Glee Club managed to become a tight family. Mr. Schue chuckled to himself, when he realized that he sounded like a proud father.

He walked down to the stage, grinned to the new members, and threw his arms in the air, "Welcome to New Directions!"

* * *

**Holy moly, you guys! That was...exhausting. Like both physically and mentally...**

**Anyway, I hope I didn't bore you too much with the auditions, and to the oc owners: please let me know if there's any problems or concerns, or even changes with your character.**

**Next time: New Directions drama, and Warblers pop by!**

**Oh, wait! I forgot to tell the oc owners, at the end of (almost) every chapter, I'll have a question for you guys to answer about your character to help me with the plot or better understand your oc.**

**So, oc question of the chapter: How would your oc celebrate getting accepted into the Glee Club?**

**- Cheeky**


	3. Warbler Invasion

"An emergency meeting? It must have been some kind of emergency for him to demand that we all show up so early in the morning..."

An exhausted Warbler, jogged down the corridors of Dalton Academy at five in the morning. School didn't start for another three hours, but the leader of the Warblers had other plans for the singing group.

The Warbler meeting room was packed with sleepy looking Warblers, some were wearing their Dalton uniforms, while others were still in their pajamas.

"Everyone, here?" A slightly irritated Jeff asked. Everyone looked and then nodded to the boy. Jeff then gave the 'O.K.' sign to the boy sitting at the desk in the front of the room.

"Alright, it's that time of year, Warblers!" Sebastian Smythe, looking as peppy as ever, smirked as he stood from his seat, "It's time to make the annual New Directions visit."

* * *

"Argh, it really stings..." Elisa whined as Tina helped wiped the infamous red slushie from her face.

"This is so gross, I thought they didn't do this anymore," Sugar complained as she washed some of the icy liquid out of Demetria's hair.

The four girls had been walking down the halls, third period about to begin, when Kitty, Bobby, and Phil walked up. Kitty gave a nasty laugh, before she made a 'L' with her hand and put it up to her forehead.

That was the cue for Bobby and Phil to threw slushies on them. But the slushies were aimed at two girls unparticular: Elisa and Demetria.

"Congrats on making into the Glee Club, losers!" Kitty giggled, as she walked away. As Kitty's laughter faded, the horrid stink of the red slushies set in.

"I thought it had, too..." Tina grumbled, throwing away a wet, red ball of tissues, "I hate Kitty."

"Why did they do that? We didn't do anything to them," Elisa sighed as she ringed out the bottom of her flora dress.

"Cause that's what they do," Demetria answered honestly, her eyes glassing over, "The jocks hate the Glee Club, and they always slush them."

"Oh my god, don't cry, Demi!" Sugar hesitated, but gave the girl a quick hug. She really didn't want red slushy on her new shirt.

"Look, as long as you-" Tina began, but was interrupted by a familiar Asian Cheerio:

"Oh! There you guys are!" Tessa beamed as she busted into the girls' restroom, "I've been looking for you guys, there's an emergency Glee meeting now."

"Yeah? And who told you where we were? Kitty?" Tina frowned, ignoring the last part of Tessa's message.

"Well, yeah," Tessa answered, a bit confused, "She said you guys were in here washing off makeup."

"Urgh!" Tina let out a frustrated growl, before she stormed out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Tessa questioned to the other girls.

* * *

"So, what's the emergency?" Sam asked, as he sat in the last seat of the front row.

"Wait, where's Demi?" Evan looked around for the colorful girl.

"She said she needed to go see a teacher," Tina answered, "Elisa went with her."

"I heard they got slushed," Brittany whispered to Artie and Joe.

"What? Really?" Joe seemed more concerned, than surprised.

"It was Kitty," Tina hissed.

Everyone turned their attention to the front of the choir room, when they heard a small cough. Tessa stood in the front of group, writing on Mr. Schuester's whiteboard.

"I want to throw everyone a 'Congratulations' party!" Tessa announced, while the whiteboard read: 'Paaarty Time!'

"Yay! I love parties!" Sugar clapped as she just about jumped out of her seat.

"Sweet," Artie smiled. Joe sat behind him, a smile on his face as well.

"Um, is this really a good idea?" Blaine spoke up, "I mean, you guys remember the last party? The one Rachel threw?"

A few of the old New Directions members frown or winched at the thought, but Sugar quickly tried to convince everyone otherwise:

"It'll be fun, though! Tessa lives near me, and her house is beautiful!" Sugar smiled, "Plus, there'll be free alcohol, right Tessa?"

"Er, I don't know about that..." Tessa looked away, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of booze in her house.

"If there's alcohol, I'm out," Evan admitted honestly. He wasn't about to drink underage and get in trouble with his dad.

"Okay, okay, no alcohol," Sugar sighed, it was hard trying to please everyone.

"Then count me out," Jake spoke up, "Sounds lame."

"Look, a lot of the new members are underage and judging by the look on Blaine's face when Sugar mentioned alcohol," Marley reasoned, "Maybe it's better if there's no liquor?"

"I agree with Marley, it's the mature choice to make," Luke nodded, smirking at Marley.

Priscilla did her best not to break out into laughter, "So, when's this party?"

"Friday, around eight o'clock," Tessa stated, excited that most members seemed to like the idea.

"Alright, if there's no alcohol, I'm in," Blaine said, receiving a quick 'yes!' from Tessa.

"You know I'm in!" Sam grinned.

"I'll be there," Artie stated, followed by Brittany, Joe, and Unique accepting Tessa's invitation.

"I guess I'll go," Tina sighed, not really sure if she was in the mood to party.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I want to go," Marley smiled at Tessa.

"I'm in," Both Luke and Jake stated in unison. Everyone laughed, including Marley who thought it was kind of cute.

"Alright, what about you guys?" Tessa turned to Priscilla, Evan, and Jaymes, who had been quite for most of the meeting.

"I'll go if there's no practice," Priscilla simply replied. Tessa nodded, completely understanding Priscilla's choice. Lucky for her, Tessa had managed to get her dad to convince Coach Sue that she had an important doctor's appointment to attend that Friday.

"I think I have a club on Friday," Jaymes looked a bit disappointed, but he did have a commitment and had to keep it.

"Aw, come on, Jaymes!" Sugar pouted, "Yearbook club can wait."

Jaymes blushed a bit when Evan gave him a questioning look, and Priscilla looked like she was about to say something rude and unnecessary.

"I'll go, if Jaymes goes," Evan smiled at the jock, then to Tessa. If he knew anyone would be responsible at the party, it would be Jaymes.

"Okay, then I'm there, but I need a ride," Jaymes said.

"I'll pick you up," Sam volunteered, "I'll pick up anyone who needs a ride and lives on the Eastside, aside from Jaymes."

"Can you pick me up?" Evan questioned the blond.

"Yeah, of course, man!" Sam replied happily. After that, Sam exchanged phone numbers with both Jaymes and Evan. Jake asked Sam to drop by his place and give him a ride too. Sugar insisted that she help with party arrangements, and Brittany said she would help decorate.

Suddenly, Elisa and Demetria ran into the room. Both looked like they were in panic mode, and Demetria was the first to speak, "The auditorium. Now."

As New Directions walked into their auditorium, they were greeted by the smug face of Sebastian Smythe and fourteen other well-dressed Dalton students.

"Sebastian, why are you always stirring up trouble around here? Go cause problems at your own school," Artie frowned, tired of seeing the familiar, but not welcomed face.

"Ouch, that hurt," Sebastian faked a pout, before his lips curled into a smirk, "I'm wounded, four-eyes."

"Hey! That's mean," Elisa glared at the Dalton student, "Just who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, and these are the Warblers," The group leader motioned to the choir before he looked back to the New Directions members, "We're here to serenade you and your fellow Glee losers, pretty lady."

Without any notice, three Warblers stepped forward and began humming.

Sebastian grinned as he shouted, "One, two, one, two, three!"

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah...**_"

"_**Ooh!**_" All of the Warblers pelvic thrusted in time with music.

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah...**_"

"_**Ooh!**_"

An unfamiliar face step forward, his blue converse clashing with his Dalton uniform:

"_**Never had much faith in love or miracles,**_

_**Never wanna put my heart on the line.**_

_**But swimming in your water is something spiritual,**_

_**I'm born again every time you spend the night…**_"

He flashed a smile at the New Direction members, catching the heart of one member in particular.

"_**Cause your sex takes me to paradise,**_

_**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise,**_

_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah…"**_

Sebastian suddenly danced his way back to the front of the group, and took the lead:

"_**Cause you make me feel like,**_

_**I've been locked out of heaven,**_

_**For too long, for too long…**_

_**Yeah you make me feel like,**_

_**I've been locked out of heaven,**_

_**For too long, for too long…**_"

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_"

"_**Ooh!**_"

"Again with the pelvic thrusting!" Blaine threw his hands up in frustration.

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_"

"_**Ooh!**_"

On cue, another Warbler that Blaine didn't remember seeing before, took the lead, carrying a cowboy hat in hand:

"_**You bring me to my knees,**_

_**You make me testify.**_

_**You can make a sinner change his ways.**_

_**Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light,**_

_**And right there is where I wanna stay…**_"

As he fell in line with the rest of the Warblers, he placed the hat on his head and continued to sing.

"_**Cause your sex takes me to paradise,**_

_**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise,**_

_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah…"**_

Sebastian sang the chorus again, and at that moment, most of the New Direction members realized who was the leader of the group.

"_**Cause you make feel like,**_

_**I've been locked out of heaven,**_

_**For too long, for too long…**_

_**Yeah, you make feel like,**_

_**I've been locked out of heaven,**_

_**For too long, for too long…**_"

A different Warbler stepped up and took the lead, his dance moves in sync with the rest of the group.

"_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Can't I just stay here,**_

_**Spend the rest of my days here…**_"

"He looks like Zayn," Demetria whispered to herself as she watched him dance.

"_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Can't I just stay here,**_

_**Spend the rest of my days here…**_"

The boy stepped back, as Sebastian stepped forward to finish the song. All of the members had stopped moving and stood still:

"_**Cause you make feel like,**_

_**I've been locked out of heaven,**_

_**For too long, for too long…**_

_**Yeah you make feel like,**_

_**I've been locked out of heaven,**_

_**For too long, for too long…**_"

All at once, the Warblers broke out into dance, each member doing their own thing.

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_"

"This one's of you, killer," Sebastian laughed as all the Warblers pelvic thrusted:

"_**Ooh!**_"

Blaine's face was bright red as he turned away, while Priscilla and Brittany couldn't control their laughter.

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…**_"

"_**Ooh!**_"

The auditorium became silent once more, as the Warblers tried to catch their breath and adjusted their uniforms.

"Holy smokes..." Demetria whispered as New Directions stood in awe.

"That was really cool," Luke admitted under his breath. Marley heard him, and nodded in agreement.

"Please tell me, we don't have to compete against them for Regionals," Elisa wore a worried expression on her face, she couldn't believe how good they were.

"Unfortunately, we do," Blaine sighed, anxiety starting to set in.

"It's over, we're doomed," Evan said, the look of surprise on his face, turning into one of discouragement.

"Did you guys enjoy that?" Sebastian called from the stage, "Oh by the way, Blaine, did you notice?"

Everyone turned to Blaine, who sighed again, before he answered, "Yeah, I noticed the new members."

"N-New members?" Tina stuttered, feeling like it was déjà vu.

"Yes," Sebastian grinned as he motioned to them, "Introduce yourselves, guys."

A tall, lanky boy walked forward first. His chocolate brown hair slightly resembled Mike Chang's, and his hazel eyes stood out against his tan skin. He wore the usual black and red Dalton uniform, but instead of black dress shoes, he had on blue converse.

"Hey there, I'm Tommy Jacob Barlow. Nice to meet you, New Directions," The brunet waved to the McKinley High Glee Club.

Although most of the members just stared, Demetria gave him a small wave back.

Then the second boy stepped forward. He had short, sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He is about 6'1 and he donned a charming smile. Just like Tommy, he wore a Dalton Academy uniform with a pair of sneakers, but a cowboy sat comfortably on his head.

"Well, howdy, New Directions," The boy smiled, as he tipped his hat in a mannerly fashion, "I'm Austin Hayes, nice to finally meet ya'll."

A few of the girls unconsciously smiled at the Warbler, but Priscilla and Artie rolled their eyes at his greeting.

The last boy made Elisa and Tessa squeal (as quietly as they could), because he looked like a certain celebrity, a member of One Direction to be exact.

"Oh my gosh, he looks just like Zayn Malik!" Tessa whispered to Elisa, who shook her head in agreement.

And it was true, the boy did look a lot like the rumored celebrity. He was the shortest of the newcomers, but he was still taller than most of the girls in the auditorium. He well built, lean with some muscles. His dark, olive toned skin and big chocolate brown eyes helped the girls make the comparison. But what really did the trick, was his black hair that was styled in a quiff, and like Zayn's hair, it had a blonde streak in the front.

"Hey, my name's Jayden Phillips," He smirked, winking to the New Direction members.

"Wait, you were in my Biology class year!" Jaymes suddenly pointed out, a confused look on his face.

"Ha, really? I don't remember," Jayden replied flatly, walking back to the other Warblers.

"But-" Jaymes tried to get a hold on the situation.

"So, are you guys ready to lose this year?" Sebastian asked casually - cutting off Jaymes - as he hopped off the stage and began walking up the stairs towards the McKinley students.

"We won last year, we'll win again this year," Artie stated confidently.

"Do you put as much gel in your hair as Blaine? Or is that natural, Dolphin Warbler?" Brittany suddenly spoke up as Sebastian stopped in front of her.

"...excuse me?" He arched a brow in confusion.

"No, Brittany, he puts more," Blaine grinned as a scowl appeared on the Cheerio's face.

"Ew, gross," Brittany stuck her tongue out Sebastian. She might not be president anymore, but she still considered her outlawing of hair gel to be valid, "Get out."

"Haha, yeah, you heard her," Priscilla took a step towards Sebastian, "Get lost, grease face."

"Haha, Dolphin Warbler..." Everyone turned their attention to Tommy, who was wiping away invisible tears as he laughed.

"Shut up, Barlow," Sebastian glared at the boy, "It's time to go."

As Sebastian walked out of the auditorium, one by one, the Warblers filed out.

"See you guys at Regionals!" Sam smirked as he waved goodbye to their rival show choir.

As Tommy walked by Demetria, he mouthed the words: "Later."

Demetria turned pink, only smiling in return.

* * *

"Well, today's been eventful..." Luke sighed, "I'll catch you guys later."

"Yeah, come on, Tessa," Priscilla called, following Luke out of the auditorium, "We've got Cheerio practice."

"Oh, right!" Tessa jogged to catch up to Priscilla, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Ah, I think I could use some coffee right about now..." Blaine grumbled, as he realized that Sebastian's little Warbler invasion had thrown him off, "Anyone wanna go to the Lima Bean with me?"

"Ooh, I'll go!" Brittany raised her hand.

"I'll go, too," Artie smiled, "What about you, Sam?"

"Nah, I have football practice with Jaymes," Sam pointed towards the other jock.

"I want to go, if that's okay?" Elisa requested.

"Of course! Evan and I will go, too!" Demetria grinned as she locked arms with both Elisa and Evan.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Evan questioned Demetria, "I wasn't planning on going..."

"Well, you are now, sunshine!" Demetria dragged the two students towards the auditorium's exit.

"You going, Tina?" Joe asked as they walked towards the door together.

"Probably, you?"

"I don't know, maybe," He smiled as he held the door open for Tina and Unique.

"I'm not sure if you all noticed, but there's a group of a cappella, uniform wearing, Backstreet boys competing against us for Regionals," Unique pointed out with a frown on his face, "And you guys are going to have a coffee party?"

"Unique, it'll be okay," Blaine assured him, "We have practice all this week. But today, I think we deserve a coffee break."

"I agree, it'll be health and get everyone's mind back on track," Marley spoke up from behind Blaine.

"Well...I mean, we haven't even gone to Sectionals yet. So, I guess, it's okay," Unique smiled, letting Blaine know he was going with them.

"You coming with us, Jake?" Marley asked, feeling like it was her duty.

"No, I'll catch you guys tomorrow," Jake said as he looked down the hall where Luke had gone, "I have some other business to attend to."

"Shit!" Luke hissed as his body hit hard against a red locker.

He had forgotten his gym bag in the boy's locker room, and went to retrieve it. But he hadn't noticed Jake lurking behind him, or the dirty glare he was giving him. As soon as he got into the locker room, Jake called out his name. Luke casually turned around, only to have the collar of his jacket grabbed and used to smash him against a locker.

Jake never felt so much angrier towards someone before for having a crush on his girl. She really wasn't his girl, not yet at least, and he didn't plan to have her swept off her feet by some other guy. Especially not this one.

"Stay away from her," He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Luke asked, a wicked smirk growing on his face.

"You know who, asshole," Jake tightened his grip on Luke's collar, "Don't make me spell it out."

"Wow, no way," Luke began laughing, "You can spell?"

"Fucker!" Jake yelled as he punched Luke in the face.

"Hey, hey!" A voice yelled from behind them. Jake turned around to find Coach Beiste rushing towards them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jake lied as he released Luke, "Just having a talk."

"Talk my ass," Luke whispered harshly under his breath, as he lightly touched his right eye. It was definitely going to leave a bruise...

"No one fights in my locker room," Coach Beiste growled, "It's bad enough if the football team is fighting, but you guys aren't even on a sports team!"

"Sorry, Coach," Jake sighed, but his apologize was too late. Coach Beiste had made up her mind.

"I'm going to Mr. Figgins' office, right now."

* * *

"Will you two please leave me alone?" Principle Figgins sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Principle Figgins, I'm so sorry," Mr. Schuester spoke from his seat on the couch, "And Couch Beiste, I apologize for my students behavior."

"I know, Will," Coach Beiste smiled to the man beside her, "But that doesn't give them a free pass for fighting."

"No, it doesn't," He assured her, before he turned back to Figgins, "Principle Figgins, have you noticed the trash scattered around campus?"

"Yes, I have, Will. I'm working on setting up an assembly to discuss the issues with the students," Figgins confirmed, "But right now, we are talking about your students."

"No, I understand, but what I'm trying to suggest is that you let my Glee Club clean up the school as a punishment," Mr. Schuester looked to Coach Beiste and then back to Figgins.

"The whole club? Will, those kids don't deserve to be punished when only two students are at fault," Coach Beiste tried to reason with him. But like every other teacher in that school, Beiste knew that once Will Schuster made up his mind, it was a difficult challenge to convince him otherwise.

"Yes, that is true, but I've noticed more than minor cracks in the relationships between my students," Mr. Schuster stood up, and walked over to Mr. Figgins' desk, ready to win this fight, "And I know this is the type of activity that would fix the problem."

Principle Figgins glanced at Coach Beiste, who gave him a shrug of her shoulders. With another sigh, he gave Mr. Schuester his approval, "Alright, Will, but know this: if I catch your students fighting again, I won't hesitate to suspend them."

"Yes! Thank you, Principle Figgins!" Will fought the urge to run around the desk, and give the other man a tight hug, "I promise, they won't be in your office anymore."

* * *

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Mr. Schuester yelled as he entered the chorus room, successfully gaining the attentions of all the Glee members, "Thanks to a certain pair of troublemakers, this Friday - afterschool - we will all be participating in a school-wide cleaning!"

"What?" Elisa frowned, wondering how she had managed to get dragged into this.

"Excuse me?" Priscilla growled, trying her best to keep her temper in control.

"You're excused, Priscilla. And to answer your question, Elisa, everyone in this room will be cleaning the entire school on Friday," Mr. Schuester smiled, clapping his hands together in a satisfied manner.

"But, but what about the party?" Tessa, almost in tears, looked to Sugar.

"Don't worry, it'll still happen," Sugar gave a comforting smile and patted her on the back.

"But why all of us?" Demetria asked, "It sounds more like a punishment than a privilege."

"That's exactly what it is," Mr. Schuester said. He looked to Jake, who sat beside Sam in the back of the room. While Luke on the other hand, sat next to Marley, who was helping him ice his black eye. Hm…is there something he isn't seeing?

"But, there is a catch," Mr. Schuester shook his head, collecting his thoughts again.

"Like there already wasn't?" Blaine leered at Jake, who only glared back.

"There's an assignment this week," Mr. Schue walked over to the board and began writing something down, "It's duets, and unlike usual, your partners have been picked for you."

"Aw, no fair, Mr. Schue," Brittany whined from her spot beside Priscilla.

"This week assignment is: Love, Hate Relationships," Mr. Schuester announced as he moved away from the white board.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester, but I don't understand…" Joe looked around to find that he wasn't the only one.

Most of the students in the room looked just as confused, and some were still a bit angry about spending their Friday cleaning the school.

"It's okay, Joe, I didn't expect you guys to understand it." Mr. Schuestser walked around the room in a causal manner as he explained the singing assignment:

"I've noticed that someone of you haven't been getting along lately, while some of you have managed to make friends. So, in honor of the friendships and enemies you all have made, this week is dedicated to embracing those bonds. You will be paired up with someone, who I think either compliments you or clashes with you. It's as simple as that!"

Suddenly, the room erupted into shouts of protest and outrage. No one wanted to do a duet with someone they hated, and no one wanted to pick trash up around school as a punishment for something they didn't do.

"Hey, hey! Alright, enough!" Mr. Schuester shouted over the commotion, "When I call your name, stand up. Once your partner as stood up, you both can sit down."

Everyone became silent, as they waited to hear their name called.

"First of all, let's give a round of applause to the first pair, and the reasons behind you cleaning the school on Friday: Luke and Jake!" Mr. Schuester smiled, motioning to the two boys. Both exchanged looks of disapproval, before completely ignoring one another again. Priscilla, Blaine, Artie, Tina, and Demetria all rolled their eyes when they heard the boys' names announced. It figures those two finally went at it…

"Next pair, Priscilla and Elisa," Mr. Schuester called. Neither girl stood up, both just sat there. Priscilla smirked as she eyed Elisa, but Elisa's eyes stay facing forward. She wouldn't admit it, because she didn't want to start anything, but she wasn't comfortable being paired up with Priscilla. She wasn't comfortable at all.

"Well, I guess the standing up idea isn't working…" Will said to himself before he called out another pair, "Jaymes and Evan."

Although Mr. Schue didn't say it, everyone in the room knew that Evan and Jaymes were the first "friendship" pair to be called. The two hadn't tried to kill each other (Luke and Jake) and they didn't secretly hate each other (Priscilla and Elisa). They were actually rather neutral.

"Tessa and Tina, you guys are a pair," Mr. Schuester smiled to them.

"Seriously? Why?" Tina seemed offended by Mr. Schue's choice, "Is it because we're both Asian?"

"What? No, it has nothing to do with your race," Mr. Schuester shook his head, how did she get that kind of idea?

"Of course it doesn't," Tessa spoke up, turning to Tina, "Mr. Schue wouldn't do something like that, Tina."

Tina only crossed her arms, and huffed as she looked away from her partner.

"Okay…" Mr. Schuester suddenly realized that he might have crossed a line that he didn't necessarily want to with this assignment. But he called out the next pair anyway, "Blaine, your partner is Demetria."

"Cool!" Demetria beamed as she turned around to her partner, "We're gonna rock."

From there, Will assigned the rest of the students their partners. Once everyone knew who their were with, the chitchat began. Some students, who didn't mind their partners, started thinking about what song they're going to performe. While others just sat quietly in their seats, waiting to leave.

"Oh, wait, do you guys want to hear about the prize?" Mr. Schuester knew that a prize would definitely get his kids into a competitive spirit.

"Now, you're talking," Sam smiled, signaling Brittany to listen.

"The winners of this assignment...will get to sing their duet at Sectionals!" Mr. Schuester grinned as the room bursted into cheers.

"That's awesome, Mr. Schue!" Jaymes said as he nodded to Evan, "Get ready to win this."

"Well, actually, it was Finn's idea," Mr. Schuester admitted, as he smiled at the thought, "Thank him when you see him."

"We got this, Demi," Blaine smirked, leaning out of his seat to fist bump the girl sitting in front of him.

Priscilla quickly got out of her seat, went over to Elisa, grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her to the side, "I don't like you-"

"I know, you've made it painfully obvious," Elisa frowned, snatching her arm away from the Cheerio.

"I'm not done," Priscilla growled, "Let me finish, will ya?"

"Fine, hurry up," Elisa spoke as she noticed that Demetria was watching them with a concerned look.

"I don't like you, you don't like me, right?" Elisa gave a hesitant nodded, "Okay, but we need to work together on this one. Because I don't want to lose."

"Well, I don't either, so we both want the same thing," Elisa responded, understanding the situation, "So, for now, we'll get along?"

"Exactly, just until we win this assignment and Sectionals," Priscilla held her hand out to Elisa, who eyed it with caution. She gave a quick glance towards Demetria, who looked like she was about to walk over. Elisa firmly grabbed Priscilla and shook it, before turning on her heels and heading over to Demetria.

* * *

"Hey, loser," Luke turned his attention away from his locker and towards the familiar voice, "Love the eye shadow."

"Ha, what do you want?" Luke smiled, genuinely happy to see Priscilla.

"I want to make a bet with you," She grinned, looking more mischievous than normal.

"Sounds interesting," Luke said as he pulled a few books out of his locker.

"Good, then walk with me," Priscilla commanded, as she walked away. Luke only laughed as he closed his locker and followed behind the brunette.

* * *

"Hey, Tina, do you want to come over and talk about the duet?" Tessa asked as the final bell rang. Tina ignored the Cheerio and continued to pack up her bag. "Or maybe we could work on the English homework-"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Kitty's voice came from behind Tessa, "Isn't it obvious that she doesn't want to be associated with her own kind?"

"What?" Tina could not believe what she was hearing, "That's not true!"

"Then why would you be an asshole to one of the nicest girls in school?" Kitty smiled at Tessa as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "She only wants to be your friend."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Kitty," Tina hissed before she bushed passed the blonde and stormed out of the classroom.

"Ha, what a freak," Kitty jeered as she watched the Glee member leave, "Why don't you come over to my house and we'll do homework together, okay?"

Tessa felt uneasy about the sudden offer, but feeling more than dejected by Tina, she agreed. The two girls exited the classroom laughing about nothing particular, while an unseen observer smirked at the scene.

"Oh, this is shaping up well."

* * *

**I am a firm supporter of Juke (Jake/Luke).**

**I'm just kidding! I highly doubt those two would ever be friends, let alone a couple. Argh, and there's sooo many characters! And next chapter, there's going to be even more! Aaah!**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update. I caught the flu last week and missed a whole week of classes, so I've been trying to catch back up. Hopefully the next update will be in about a week.**

**So, back to the story, I hope you guys liked it! Please, to all the oc owners, let me know how it was and if you have any concerns (etc).**

**Question of the chapter: What song do you want your oc to sing? For those of you whose oc is paired up with another oc, I'll make the executive decision on which song will be sung.**

**Also, do you guys want me stick to the show (going along with the current events) or do you want me to just do whatever works?**


End file.
